I Am Shadow
by GirlzRule312
Summary: The guys didn't want to become human. But they couldn't find Leo unless they did. They knew it was Shredder that took him and that Leo had lost his memory and was living life as a normal teenager. The guys try and spark Leo's memories without telling him the truth, too afraid he'd runaway from them. Because this isn't the Leo they knew. But they'll do anything to get him back.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"It hadn't always been this way, you know." A man told the little girl at the table.

"Really?" The girl asked, half curious and half unsure.

The man gave a small nod, "This all happened because of the events that happened years ago. There had been four brothers: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. They were all mutant turtles at one point and very different from how you know them now."  
"Y-You mean... My dad was a mutant turtle?" The girl inquired, wide eyed.

The man sighed and nodded, "Yes. But in the end they all ended up as humans. Strange, isn't it?"  
The girl nodded, now giving the man all her attention, "So, what happened?"

The man chuckled, "That, my deary, is a very long story."

"I've got time." The girl shrugged. She wasn't sure if she believed him, but maybe knowing the story would make sense of it?

"Very well then," The man began, "It was a cold, windy night..."


	2. Chapter 1 - The Proposition

**A/N: This is a mix between the 2003 and 2012 version. It's in the 2007 appearance and mainly based around that style. Please review. :)**

**Chapter One**

Leo swiped his sword through the air lethally and kept his breathe even. Raph didn't know what he was talking about! Being leader was a lot harder han he thought, it was terrible. To tell the truth, he wouldn't mind giving somebody else the position. But Splinter had made it clear what he thought of that idea.

Leo mimicked his words, "'It does not matter that the burden is heavy, it matters that you carry it.'"

He sighed and made another swipe with his sword. A piercing sound came closer and Leo backed up a step just in time to keep an arrow from slicing into his skull.

"What the?" Leo mumbled, watching the arrow as if it was about to attack him, "A note?"

He pulled the small piece of paper from the arrow and said to himself, "I bet Mikey would call it '_Air Mail_.'"

He read the note:

**16 South Boil**

**Tomorrow night**

**I have a proposition**

Leo stared blankly at the note. It was obviously from Oroku Saki, AKA the Shredder. Did he honestly think Leo was that stupid? That he'd fall for such an obvious trap? Uh, uh! No way! He'd been fooled once, but not again. Never again.

He was hardly living down the last time he'd fallen for Saki's trick! Angrily, Leo scrunched up the note into a paper ball and chucked it behind himself, determined to completely forget about it.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"_I have a proposition_." The words echoed in Leo's mind. He hadn't told Master Splinter, there'd been no point. He wasn't responding, so there'd be no point of making a big deal out of it. But what was the proposition?

What could Saki possibly have that Leo didn't already? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Right? Leo growled in frustration and rolled over in his bed. He was going to sleep tonight. Nothing would stop him from that. He'd stay in bed until he slept.

* * *

_Two minutes later..._

Leo sat at the kitchen, trying to figure out Saki's plan. So far he was coming up blank.

"Is something troubling you, Leonardo?"

Leo jumped at the sound of his father's voice. Raph was right about one thing; they had to get a bell on him or something.

"N-No," Leo stuttered out, "I-I was just th-thinking."

Splinter sighed heavily and gave a small nod, letting it slide for now. He could talk to Leo about it tomorrow.

"It is late, Leonardo. May I ask why you are up at such an hour to think? There is plenty of time to do that tomorrow." Splinter replied.

"I couldn't sleep." Leo half shrugged, "But-uh-now that you mention it I am feeling pretty tired."  
Leo faked a yawn before retreating to his bedroom before Splinter could say anything else.

In his room, Leo made a decision. He pulled out every possible thing that could go wrong and played every possible scenario in his head. Nothing would go wrong, as long as he stuck to the plan.

Get in.

Find out what Saki wanted.

Get out.

In and out, simple.

So why was he so worried? What could it be that the Shredder wanted? And most importantly, would Leo be alive when he left that building?


	3. Chapter 2 - Written In Red

**Sorry, another short chapter! They'll get longer! I promise!**  
**Chapter Two**

"Hey Mikey, you seen Leo? He was going to help me with the Battle Shell." Donny called out as he entered the lounge room.  
"I think he went out for a quick run. He should be back soon." Mikey replied. He was hanging half off of the lounge, a huge bowl of popcorn nested around one arm while the other reached down to the floor lazily.  
"When'd he leave?"  
"Umm..." Mikey did a quick count of how many shows he'd watched after Leo left, with each show being half an hour long, "Four shows. So that'd have been around... Two hours ago."  
"Two hours?" Donny echoed.  
"Two hours. Roughly." Mikey confirmed.  
Donny sighed, "I'll just get a head start on it then. Tell Leo I started already when he gets back."  
"Mmhmm."  
"Mikey, are you even listening?!" Donny snapped irritably.  
"Mmhmm."  
Donny grumbled, shook his head and headed up to the garage connected to the lair. Two hours later, Raph asked Mikey the same question.  
"Leo's popular tonight." Mikey chuckled.  
"He with Donny?" Raph inquired.  
Mikey shrugged, "He's meant to be. Was going to help with the Battle Shell, but he'd gone on a run about two hours before that. Can I go back to my show now?" Mikey pouted, not liking the interruptions.  
"How long's it been now?" Raph questioned, choosing to ignore Mikey's puppy eyes.  
Mikey sighed, "'Bout five hours now."  
"And he hasn't checked in?" Raph asked, but got no reply. Mikey had gone back to focusing on his show.  
Raph got out his Tphone and quickly put in Leo's number, deciding to ring again. There wasn't an answer. From Leo, anyways.  
**Donny**: "Raph?"  
**Raph**: "Donny? Why have you got Leo's phone?"  
**Donny**: "Leo was going to help with the Battle Shell but he didn't show up-,"  
**Raph**: "Mikey mentioned something about that."  
**Donny**: "_ANYWAYS_, I assumed he got stuck in his training, I mean, you know Leo. But... After last time... I decided to track his Tphone, since he wasn't answering."  
**Raph** sighed when Donny didn't continue: "What'd you find?"  
**Donny**: "His Tphone abandoned on a roof. No sign of a struggle."  
**Raph** growled bitterly, "And you're only telling me _NOW_?!"  
**Donny**: "Oh calm down! I only just got here!"  
**Raph**: "Where are you?"  
**Donny**: "Baker Street, next to that cottage like house-Raph? Raph? Oh great."  
It only took Raph fifteen minutes to reach Donny's location, worried about Leo. His brother could get himself into pretty bad jams at times. He found Donny hunched over by a corner.  
"Yo Don, what'cha lookin' at?" He called out casually. No reply. "Don?"  
He went over to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. Still no reply. And then he saw it. The note, written in blood.

**'IF YOU WANT YOUR BROTHER BACK,**  
**COME AND GET HIM.'**

The sign of the foot under it. Right besides Shredder's name.

**Mikey**: "Y'llo?"  
**Raph**: "Get your shell down here. NOW!"  
**Mikey**: "Wha-,"  
**Raph**: "NOW, Mikey! Baker Street!"  
Raph hung up. Mikey stared at his Tphone, confused. What was going on? Slowly, he did a recount of what had happened today. And then it clicked, "God, Leo!"

**Dun dunn dunnn! What happened to Leo? Is he OK? What evil have I unleashed on the guys this time?  
**

**Leo: You're... A... m-m... monst...**

**Bluebell: He went unconcious again!  
Hey! You still there?! Get going! Now, shoo! No more hints!  
"Cackles evilly" :3**


End file.
